Village Hidden In The Night
by Anjel Kitty
Summary: Who is this mysterious girl? Why is she being chased?Sucky summary. The characters may be slightly OC.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay this story you are about to read is something that has been in my mind for a while. So here we go!!!

Disclaimer: Do not own!!! But do own the Village Hidden in the Night, Ella, Miko and the demon called the Shadow Dragon.

* * *

A light brown haired girl wearing all black stood on a cliff looking down on the destruction that once had been her home for twelve years. Tears slid down her face. She could not believe the village was destroyed. Her grief was short-lived because she soon sensed a few unknown sources of chakra coming closer. She quickly spun around when the ninjas she sensed came through the bushes. She was greeted by the site of five ninjas who were looking her over. When one of them noticed the tattoo on her arm, his eyes widened.

"It's her," he quickly said to his companions and pointed to the tattoo. The others quickly looked where he pointed and spread out around her when they saw the tattoo.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the girl asked as she pulled out her kunias in case this turned into a fight. The five ninjas pulled their own weapons as they moved closer to the girl. She backed up a step each time they took one. Soon her foot almost slipped. She was at the edge of the cliff.

"Just come with us nice and easy. And we won't hurt you," said another of the ninjas, "Our leader wants a word with you."

"Why would he want a word with me?" the girl asked as she thought of a way to get out of this without a fight.

"Our leader, Orochimaru, has taken an interest in you," said the ninja, "Now are you going to come quietly or not."

"Tell your bastard of a leader to go stick a kantana up his ass," said the girl and with that she jumped off the cliff. The ninjas ran over to the edge, but the girl had disappeared.

"Damn it. Tell Kabuto what happened. We need to find her," said the ninja. They quickly ran off to inform Kabuto of what had occurred.

"Damn, do they never give up," said the girl as she leaped branch to branch. She had already been attacked multiple times by ninjas wearing the same headbands as the ones at the village. She had got a few cuts and bruises, but had gotten away with nothing serious. She jumped down when she reached a clearing and turned to face her pursuers. Four ninjas jumped into the clearing and circled her, but they didn't attack. It was like they were waiting for something or someone. She didn't have long to ponder this as a silver haired ninja with glasses jumped down. The others moved so he could pass.

"You have given us quite a chase, but now there is nowhere to go. So are you going to surrender or not," asked the ninja. The girl's answer to his question was to spit at his feet.

"Fine if that is how you want it," said the ninja as he attacked her. She was able to dodge most of his attacks, but the few wounds she received soon started to slow her down. He threw a barrage of sebon at her. She jumped to dodge but was caught in the left shoulder and leg.

--somewhere else in the forest--

Team Seven was coming back from their mission when Kakashi stopped. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke stopped and turned back to Kakashi.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura. Naruto looked annoyed that they had stopped, and Sasuke looked like he really could care less.

"I sense a faint charka source," said Kakashi as he smelled the air as a breeze blew from the direction of the charka source, "I smell blood also. We need to check it out." His students nodded their heads in agreement. They all quickly took to the trees. A few minutes later the sound of a fight could be heard. The group moved so they could see who was in the clearing but not be seen. In the clearing, a girl was thrown back into a tree. She had a cut across her right shoulder, a kunai in her right leg, and sebons stabbed into her in multiple places. She tried to stand up but ended up leaning against the tree. There were four other ninjas that seemed to be keeping her from running off. The group couldn't see who was attacking the girl, but they could tell what village the four nin were from because of the headbands which had the symbol of the Sound. Kakashi could feel Naruto tense next to him, but Sakura quickly put a restraining hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked at Sakura and knew what she was trying to tell him. They had to wait for Kakashi's signal. He turned back to the clearing. Kakashi watched his students with quiet approval, but his attention was quickly changed when he heard the girl in the clearing scream in pain. The girl fell to the ground coughing up blood as the wound that she had just received to her side bleed considerable.

"Well now Orochimaru isn't going to be happy about you being injured, but what is important is that we capture you. So are you through fighting?" asked the silver haired ninja as he came into view of the group. Kakashi heard Sakura gasp in shock and felt both Naruto and Sasuke tense at seeing Kabuto (he's the silver haired ninja attacking the girl.). Kakashi watched as the girl picked her self up and glared at Kabuto. Kabuto tsked at her and threw one of his sebon that contained a poison that would knock the girl out. When Kakashi saw the sebon he signaled the team to attack. The sebon that was flying at the girl was knocked out of the air by a kunai. Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke appeared in front of the girl between her and the enemy ninja.

"This is not your fight," said Kabuto through clenched teeth. The other enemy nin took their places behind Kabuto when the Leaf nin appeared.

"Well, it is now because this is our territory. Or have you forgotten that, Kabuto?" said Kakashi. His team quickly took their positions behind their teacher.

"Fine then," said Kabuto as he turned towards his fellow nin, "Kill them." With that the battle between the five Sound nin against the four Leaf nin began. Soon Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura took out three of the nin. Kabuto jumped away from Kakashi and watched as his last subordinate was killed. He quickly made the signs for the teleport justu as Kakashi threw a kunai at him. The smoke quickly cleared and Team Seven turned to look at the girl. She stared at them and then dashed off into the forest.

"If Orochimaru is after her, we need to find out why. Plus she is badly injured. We need to find her and soon," said Kakashi. The three other Leaf nin looked at him and nodded. Then they all took off to find the girl.

--a few minutes later--

Sasuke found the girl, but when he tried to stop her, she attacked him and then ran off. She soon stumbled and fell down into another clearing. She got up as Sasuke jumped down. When he took a step forward, she took one backwards. The girl's back soon hit a tree and Sasuke knew he had her cornered. He thought it was funny that the girl even injured was glaring at him. She moved to attack him, but fell forward unconscious because of blood loss. Sasuke quickly caught her before she hit the ground. He quickly set off the charka signal Kakashi told them to use when they found the girl. The others soon found him. Sakura quickly came over, and Sasuke laid the girl down. Sakura looked her over and healed the wounds that were the most serious. She then turned to Kakashi.

"She's hurt badly. I healed what wounds were most serious, but we need to get her to the hospital," said Sakura. Sasuke looked down at the girl. He couldn't see what was so important about her that Orochimaru would want her so bad. Kakashi walked over and picked her up.

"Okay, Sakura go tell Tsunade what happened and we are coming in with an injured nin," said Kakashi. Sakura ran off to tell her sensei. Sasuke and Naruto took places next to Kakashi to protect the girl and their sensei if they were attacked. The three made it back to the village without any incidents. When they walked through the gate, Sakura was there and told Kakashi that Tsunade was at the hospital waiting for the girl. Kakashi got to the hospital and had the girl quickly taken from him by one of the medic-nins. His team quickly caught up to him, and they went to the waiting room for Tsunade. Tsunade came out of the room and waved them to her. They walked into the room with her. Tsunade closed the door and looked at them. The girl was lying on the hospital bed. Now that they could see her more clearly because the girl had had the blood washed off. Her hair was a light brown color, and her skin was tanned.

"Okay, what happened?" asked Tsunade. Kakashi quickly told her of finding the girl fighting with the Sound ninjas and Kabuto. Tsunade took the information in and had a thoughtful expression.

"So, Orochimaru wants this girl for some reason. Well there is nothing we can do to find out about it until she wakes up," said Tsunade, "Okay Kakashi, I want you and your team to keep watch on her." Kakashi nodded his head and told his team to go home and to come back later.

* * *

Me: Okay I am ending here for now. Please review.

Who is this strange girl? Why does Orochimaru want her? Find out next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two. It probally be the longest chapter for a while. I know my chapters vary alot in length, but that is how I write.

So on with the story!

* * *

XxXxX--Two days later--XxXxX

Kakashi was walking to the room when Tsunade stuck her head out and yelled at him to get his butt in there.

"She should wake up today," said Tsunade when Kakashi got in there and closed the door. Naruto was sitting at the window looking out it. Sasuke was leaning against the wall. Sakura was sitting next to the girl. Naruto got up and walked over to the girl and looked down at her.

"I don't see what's so special about her," said Naruto, "She didn't even have a village headband. This is so boring having to watch some girl." He went to shake the girl to wake her up, but when he touched her she poofed leaving a cloud of smoke. Naruto eyes widen.

"What the hell!!!" shouted Tsunade. They heard a giggle, but when they looked around no one was there.

"I thought Leaf ninjas are suppose to be clever," said a voice, "It seems while I was gone things have slipped." Over next to the window they saw the girl. Her eyes were an ice blue color. She had on a black tank top, a pair of black pants, a pair of black fingerless gloves, black sandals, and a black chocker with a silver pendant.

"Who are you?" asked Tsunade. Everyone was wondering the same thing.

"Oh duh," said the girl. She took off a ring she had on and threw it into the air. The ring disappeared, and a cloud of smoke appeared around the girl. When the smoke cleared, the girl's appearance had changed. Her skin was now pale. Her hair was a light silver color. She looked more lithe and cat-like. "Is that better?" asked the girl. Before anyone could say something Tsunade started ranting.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, brat? You know that your training isn't over for another two years," ranted Tsunade. While she had been ranting, the girl had sat down on the window ledge and was looking out. The girl's eyes were hazy from what looked like unshed tears. Before Tsunade could continue ranting, she was interrupted.

"She wouldn't be here if she didn't have to, baba-sannin," said a voice with like a growl of anger in it. Everyone looked next to the girl where a pure white cat with a tail that was split in two sat. The cat's green eyes were on Tsunade. The girl turned towards the cat and sent a glare at it, but it was ignored.

"But that means…Oh god," said Tsunade. She quickly crossed the room and enveloped the girl in a bone-crushing hug. Naruto's mouth was hanging open in surprise. Sasuke seemed curios about what was going on, and Sakura stared in wonder as her sensei gave comfort to some stranger. Tsunade pulled away from the girl and started saying she was so sorry, but the girl interrupted her.

"There is no reason to say sorry. The village was just a place to me. What mattered to me was my family that was there, but I know they died defending their home. You of all people should know the Leaf Village is my true home because it was my mother's home. So all that matters is that I have returned to my home," said the girl as she wiped away her unshed tears.

"You're right. Now where is your headband?" asked Tsunade as she stood up.

"Miko has it with father's letter to the Hokage," replied the girl as she turned towards the cat, Miko, "Give it here." Miko poofed the items into the girl's hands. The girl stood up and gave them to Tsunade.

"Well, we will have to get you a Leaf headband, but before I can give it to you the council has to decide whether or not to give you back your chunnin stasis," said Tsunade. The girl nodded her head.

"Wait a minute. What the hell is going on? Some unknown girl shows up, and you start talking to her like you have known her all her life," shouted Naruto after he got over his initial surprise. He had jumped up and was pointing at the girl. Miko looked at the girl, her master, wondering what her reaction would be. Before Tsunade could start shouting at him the girl answered.

"I'm sorry. A lot has happened to me, and I'm sorry for any problems I gave you. I ran because I didn't realize who you were and I thought you might be the enemy. So let me introduce myself. My name is Anjel. I am a chunnin. I was sent to my father's village to train, so I was considered a ninja of that village even though I was and still am a ninja of this village," said the girl with a smile on her face, "So does that answer your questions?" Naruto took this and thought about it. Before he could ask any questions he had, Sasuke walked forward and pointed at the cat.

"What is that thing?" asked Sasuke like he was disgusted by even asking about it. Before the girl, Anjel, could answer the creature answered.

"I am not a thing or an it. I am a summon. I am a special summon which is why I am different. And I also have a name. It's Miko for your information. And that's what you will call me, Sasuke Uchiha, or you will regret it," said Miko. Sasuke's eyes widen. Before Sakura could say to Miko not to threaten Sasuke-kun, Anjel told the cat, Miko, to be nice.

"Okay, if everything is done now, Anjel, you need to come with me," said Tsunade. Anjel nodded her head and followed Tsunade out of the room after Tsunade told Kakashi not to go far. Anjel said goodbye to the group as she left the room. Before Naruto, Sakura or Sasuke could ask Kakashi any questions, Miko's voice cut through. Miko was sitting at Kakashi's feet looking up at him.

"I see the Hokage gave you a team finally," said Miko, "It took you long enough to get one, Kakashi." Before he could reply, Anjel appeared at the door.

"Miko, leave Kakashi alone," said Anjel as Miko walked over to her, "Oh yeah! It was good seeing you again, Kakashi." She quickly gave Kakashi a smile and left the room with Miko. Sakura and Naruto were looking at where Anjel had been a minute ago, but Sasuke was the one to voice the question the three had on their minds.

"How do you know her?" asked Sasuke. Sakura and Naruto turned to see and hear what Kakashi's reply.

"I knew her before she left to go to her father's village. It was kind of hard not to notice a five year old girl with silver hair running around with a summon. That summon was Miko," replied Kakashi as he pulled out his book.

"You know why Orochimaru is after her, don't you? You and Tsunade are finding something. What is it?" asked Sasuke. Kakashi didn't even twitch. He just walked over to the door and told his students that they had training to do over his shoulder. Nauto, Sakura, and Sasuke shared a look. Something important was going on, and they wanted to know what.

XxXxX--Two hours later—XxXxX

Team Seven had just finished training when a voice cut through the silence. The group turned and saw Miko walking over.

"Kakashi, Tsunade wants you and your team," said Miko as she looked at Kakashi.

"Okay. Let's go," said Kakashi. They quickly set off following Miko. When they reached the tower, they were waved in by the guards. As they walked in they noticed that Anjel was standing off to the side. Her clothes were different. She had on a black tank top with a blue tank top under it. Her short gloves had been replaced by a set of long black gloves that tied at the sides. She still had her black pants on, but her black weapon case was now held up by a blue belt . She also had a blue loop earring and blue socks(don't what you would call them). Her sandals were now brown instead of black. Naruto noticed a tattoo on her arm and pointed it out to Sakura and Sasuke. It looked like a blue spiral. Miko noticed them looking at the tattoo and nudged her master. Anjel looked down at her, and Miko glanced at the group then at the tattoo. Anjel understood immediately what Miko was saying and shifted so they could not see the tattoo. Tsunade noticed Anjel's action and pulled the group's attention from her.

"Well, the council decided to give Anjel back her stasis, but on one condition she is to join a team. So I have decided that she will join yours, Kakashi since you know her from before. Any problems with that?" said Tsunade.

"Gai knows her, too. Why are you not putting her with him?" asked Kakashi.

"That is simple. There was an incident, so Gai declined," said Tsunade as she glanced over at Anjel. Anjel was trying to hold back her laughter.

"Huh…what happened?" asked Kakashi. Tsunade made a face. Anjel just burst out in laughter. The group looked at her not understanding what was so funny.

"I can tell them if it's okay, Tsunade," said Anjel when she stopped laughing. Tsunade just shook her head and told her she might as well.

"To put it simply, he gave me a hug and I paid him back for it by shaving his eyebrows off. I still can't believe he didn't even notice me doing it," said Anjel. Kakashi's mouth would have been on the ground if it had not been for his mask. Sakura and Sasuke were giving her weird looks, and Tsunade was just shaking her head. Naruto fell to the ground in laughter.

"You shaved Bushy Brows' eyebrows off?" asked Naruto through his laughter.

"Okay, that's enough. Kakashi, you and your team are dismissed," said Tsunade, "Oh Anjel, here." She threw Anjel her headband. The group didn't think she would catch it, but they were proven wrong as she quickly turned and caught it. She tied it around her waist for now and followed the group out. 'Hmm, there is something more to her than I thought' thought Sasuke. They quickly left the tower and began walking around. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke noticed the looks Anjel was getting from people. Anjel knew that a lot of people were staring at her which was reasonable since she was back early than everyone thought she would, but it was going to be hard to dismiss what was happening to her new team mates. She was worried things may get out of hand before she could do anything about it. Miko watched her with growing worry. Miko knew her master could be very personal about things and liked things to stay quiet until she felt it was right to tell people. Kakashi saw Anjel tensing from the looks and speed up to get the group to the training grounds. Instead of going to their normal place he took them to a more secluded area. When they got there, Anjel shot Kakashi a smile in thanks. She knew he could tell she was worried about how people would react to her being back. Kakashi told Anjel to sit down because she still wasn't fully recovered yet. So she watched as the group sparred. She was impressed by how well Sakura, Saskue and Naruto were. Miko watched her master and the group with not very much interest. Kakashi soon called an end to the sparring because it was getting late. Anjel stood up and walked over to the group. Naruto noticed that her summon had not left yet.

"How can you hold your summoning justu for so long?" asked Naruto. Kakashi looked at Anjel to see what her answer would be. Anjel was worried she didn't know how to explain that she had almost unlimited charka, but Miko saved her from responding.

"I can be here on my own. She doesn't have to summon me for me to be her. Most summon can do that if they have a strong enough bond with their master," said Miko matter-of-factly. Anjel looked down at Miko grateful for her summon's help.

"Oh," said Naruto a little defeated. Sasuke had noticed Anjel's look to Miko after what Miko had said and knew there was more to it than that. But before he could say something, Kakashi said they could go home. As soon as Kakashi said that Anjel said that she had to go see Tsunade about something and said her goodbyes. Anjel and Miko quickly disappeared. When Kakashi left, Sasuke shared a look with his team mates.

"We're missing something," said Sasuke. Sakura nodded her head and Naruto looked confused.

"She just a normal ninja like us," said Naruto, "so what could we be missing?"

"Dobe, didn't you notice how Tsunade pulled our attention away from Anjel's tattoo when we noticed it or when Miko answered your question instead of Anjel?" asked Sasuke.

"Now, that you mention it. That was strange. But what she be hiding?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know, but I think we need to find out," said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, we need to be careful. If Anjel, Miko, Kakashi or Tsunade notice anything, we could get in trouble. You already know Miko watches everything that goes on around her master. It's like she is trying to protect her. I also noticed when Tsunade mentioned her village or anyone else did, Anjel got like a far off look in her eyes like something bad had happened," said Sakura.

"I know Sakura. For now we will just watch her," said Sasuke, "I going home. See you tomorrow." The three left to go home.

XxXxX--With Anjel and Miko--XxXxX

"Thanks, Miko. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't help me," said Anjel as she and Miko walked towards the Hokage Tower.

"It was no problem, but you need to be more careful. The less people who know your secret the less trouble you will have," said Miko.

"I know, I know. You don't have to keep telling me. I know what can happen when people find out about it," said Anjel with a sad tone and look, "Come on. Tsunade said she had a surprise for me." Anjel speed up her pace. Miko could tell her master was not up to talking about what had happened and just followed her in silence. They quickly walked into Tsunade's office. Tsunade looked up when she heard the door open and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Anjel, I see everything went okay with your new team," said Tsunade. Anjel replied that yes everything had gone fine.

"Well, the reason I asked you to come see me is. Do you have a place to stay?" asked Tsunade.

"Um…no, I don't now that I think about it," said Anjel, "Mother's house was destroyed."

"Well, then I think you should know your father sent money for the house to be rebuilt since he knew you would come back one day," said Tsunade. Anjel looked at her in disbelief.

"So the house was rebuilt?" asked Anjel trying to keep the hopeful tone out of it but failing.

"Yes. Here is the key," said Tsunade as she threw Anjel a key. Anjel caught it and quickly said thanks and left.

* * *

What you think? Please Review. 

What is Anjel hiding? Will Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto find out? What could the tatto on Anjel's arm stand for? Find out next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three. Not much else to say.

So...on with the story!

* * *

XxXxX--Three Weeks Later--XxXxX

Three weeks had gone by with no incidents. Anjel had slowly been recovering. Anjel was sitting on an examination table as Tsunade checked her over. Miko was no where to be seen.

"Okay, you should be fully healed, but I am giving you the weekend to make sure. Monday, you should be able to take on missions," said Tsunade. Anjel jumped down as she told Tsunade okay. Anjel walked out of the room and went to meet her team for training. When she got to the bridge, she noticed she was the first one there, so she began stretching. When she finished, she began the warm ups she had learned from her eldest brother. She felt the tears coming up from thinking about her brother but pushed them back. She soon lost herself in the training and didn't notice Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto come up. Naruto had a confused look on his face. He could not figure out what Anjel was doing. It looked like she was doing justu hand signs, but her eyes were closed and there was no charka. Before anyone could tell Anjel they were there, Kakashi chose to show up. Naruto spun around and pointed at him.

"YOU'RE LATE!" shouted Naruto in his loudest voice possible. At the sound of someone yelling so close to her, Anjel spun around to the source and quickly did some hand signs. Before anyone could blink, the clearing was filled with clones of Anjel. Naruto's mouth was hanging open in surprise. Sasuke was stunned. He didn't think anyone could pull off a justu that fast. Kakashi was impressed. 'She had improved,' thought Kakashi. The clones looked at the group and then blinked. The real Anjel's eyes widen, and then she released the justu.

"Heh, sorry about that. You scared me," said Anjel as she rubbed the back of her head. She slowly walked over to the group and gave them a small smile in apology. When Naruto got over his surprise, he began asking Anjel lots of questions. Anjel backed up at the barrage of questions. Her eyes were wide. 'Where is Miko when you need her,' thought Anjel as she tried to figure out how to reply. Sasuke noticed Anjel's apprehetion to the questions and gave Sakura a look that purely said stop-Naruto-before-Anjel-or-Kakashi-become-suspicious. Sakura quickly hit Naruto over the head saying that was not how you greeted a teammate. Anjel calmed down when Naruto was distracted, but soon felt the drain of the justu on her chakra level. She didn't realize how much charka she had used. She felt dizzy and noticed that the ground was coming up to her face quickly. Kakashi had been occupied with Naruto and Sakura that he didn't notice until the last second that Anjel's charka levels had jolted considerable. Sasuke had been watching Anjel when he saw her sway. Before he knew what he was doing he had caught Anjel before she had hit the ground. Anjel noticed arms around her when the black haze that had covered mind started to dissipate. She felt the person holding her pick her up and move. She was gently rested against something. When her mind cleared more she realized the something she was resting against was a tree. As her senses came back she heard voices but couldn't tell what they were saying. The voices slowly cleared up. Someone was saying she need to wake up. She didn't want to open her eyes but did anyway because the voice sounded very concerned. When she got her eyes opened, she saw Sasuke looking at her. She heard Sakura getting onto Naruto telling him it was his fault for scaring Anjel half to death. She had no clue where Kakashi was. She couldn't even sense his charka in the clearing. She tried to sit up, but a hand restrained her. She looked at Sasuke. For a second she thought she saw a glint of worry in his eyes, but it was gone in the next.

"You used too much charka at one time. Kakashi went to get Tsunade. So stay still," said Sasuke as he pushed her back down. Sakura came over when she saw Anjel was awake. She checked her over and stated that she would be fine after resting a while. Anjel moved to pull something from her pouch when a hand stopped her. She looked up and saw a glint of some emotion she could figure out in the black eyes of Sasuke, but before she look closer it was gone.

"What do you need?" asked Sasuke. Sakura had moved to watch for Kakashi and Tsunade. Naruto was still on the ground from the hit he had received from Sakura. Anjel shook off his hand.

"I am not a child. So let me get it," said Anjel. She hated it when people treated her this way. She had seen too much destruction and death for her age. She moved to get the item she was looking for again, but Kakashi and Tsunade had shown up. Tsunade came over and started looking her over.

"I am fine," said Anjel, "I just used to much charka." Tsunade just kept going on like Anjel had not said anything.

"I thought I told you not to do too much," said Tsunade. Before she could reply, Sasuke answered.

"When we got here she was doing exercises and didn't notice us. And then Kakashi showed up and Naruto shouted at him which startled her. So like most ninjas she protected her self," said Sasuke. Tsunade turned towards Naruto and asked if that was true. Naruto said yes, and Tsunade came over to her and knocked up side the head saying he knew Anjel was still recovering and not the surprise Anjel again. Tsunade came back over and said Anjel need to go home to rest. Anjel tried to stand but failed miserably. Kakashi caught her and said he would take her home. Kakashi and Anjel disappeared in a puff of smoke.

XxXxX--At Anjel's Home--XxXxX

"You have improved," said Kakashi as he set Anjel down on her couch. Anjel slumped into the cushions.

"Thanks. I have my brothers to thank for that," said Anjel. When what she had just said hit her she choked up. She knew she couldn't hold back the tears this time and just let them go. Kakashi saw this and sat beside her asking what happened.

"Matt, my oldest brother, was killed in an attack on the village when I was six. Marak disappeared a few years ago. Father said that he was most likely dead. I didn't think at the time he was and still don't, but with everyone telling me he is it's hard to believe what my heart says," said Anjel as the tears slowly stopped. She wasn't able to cry long because she knew it didn't help anything. Kakashi told her that the best thing to do was to believe what she thought was true but to keep in mind Marak was a ninja, and ninjas die all the time. When Anjel stopped crying, Kakashi left telling her to rest up. When Kakashi left, Anjel fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Me: Okay, that's all for now. Please review because the more reviews I get the more reason I have to continue. 

Where is Miko? What was the emotion Anjel saw in Sasuke's eyes? What attack killed Mark, Anjel's oldest brother? And if Marak is alive, where is he? Find out next chapter.


End file.
